warriors:the lost
by Kera Alter
Summary: bloodkit purekit and killkit loose everything memories and all but is there more to them than there seems watch as they find out there heritage and why they were relay sent to the clans   anonymous reviews accepted
1. the beggining

Declaimer: I don't own Warriors, cause I'm not Erin Hunter. lol XP oh and alot of cats are made up if you want to help me then look for my create a cat

Edited by: xxShadowheartxx

by: i may not be here forever

A/N: Can't remember who Windclan's medicine cat is, sorry...

Summary: Bloodkit, (a red tom with blood colored fur and a flecked pelt) Killkit, (a black, calico tom) and their sister, Purekit, (a pure white she cat with black designs like a black circle on her head and a star shaped area of fur) lose every thing: memory, clan type, who they are, almost their names, as they go through the clans. They find out there's more to them than there seems?

(A/N2: as i said i have a create a cat so ya helps please )

Chapter 1: Lost

(Kits POV)

A small, black calico tom was tapping his sister unsure , "Pure! Get up! Get up!"

"Okay! What is it Kill!" Hissed the she-cat, annoyed at being woken up still tired from whatever happened.

The tom heaved a sigh of relief "Oh, thank Starclan, you're okay."

The she-cat looked at her brother, confused,"Yeah, course I'm fine." she then looked around at her surroundings its night there in a lake on a large plank of wood , "Where are we?"

"I don't know Pure, Blood's trying to figure that out." Answered the small tom, looking around for their other brother.

The she-cat perked up at seeing their other brother, a reddish tom with blood colored flecks in his pelt, "Blood, where are we?" she asked in a small voice wondering if her brother might snap at her.

"I don't know Pure, all I can figure is we're on a piece of wood. And I can smell cats, a lot of them, in all directions, but they're all far away except for five... anyway I don't remember how we got here, who are parents clan is, or what's going on? Its dark, the moon's a half, lets just sleep. Okay, Pure, Kill?"

"Lets get to land first Blood, Pure's getting scared." Kill looked over at where the white she-cat was starting to shiver in fear.

"Okay Kill, um... How?" Asked Blood, looking around at the piece of wood they were standing on.

"Lets use our paws," Kill suggested, almost sarcastically.

"Ugh, I hate water," whined Pure, tapping the water with a dainty paw.

"Pure, calm down, we'll be fine," said Blood, calmly padding into the water.

The pretty she-cat still didn't look sure, "O-okay Blood."

(one hour later)

"I smell cats Blood, five of them," hissed Kill, looking around.

"I do to Kill."

"Hey, Blood?"

"Yes Kill?

"I'm going to go find some food." said Kill, about to pad away.

Blood shook his head, "No, Kill, stay here. You can't hunt anyway, plus where are you going to find mom? We're going to die without milk blood said with a small hint of dread in his voice as he stepped of the plank half dragging pure off the wood."

Kill glanced at Pure, who was beginning to shake like a leaf again, "Shut up Blood! You're scaring Pure!" Just then five cats came out of nowhere.

"Whose there?" Said a blue-gray tom with light blind blue eyes.

"B-Blood!" Screamed Pure darting behind her brother almost tripping over a twig .

"What Pure!"

A golden she-cat walked up to the tom, "Oh, it's okay Jayfeather they're just kits. Really odd looking kits said a she cat with a calm expression on her face."

"You can never be to sure Willowshine," hissed the tom, looking flustered.

Pure walked up to Jayfeather forgeting her fright almost dazed , "You're blind?" She asked, and touched Jayfeather' face and a jolt ran through him. His eyes went to actual cat eyes for a second, before he jumped as Pure said

"I'm blind!" And let go. Jayfeathers eyes went back to being blind and Pure's could see again.

She then ran behind Blood, shaking again feeling scared.

"Jayfeather?" Asked Willowshine.

"Oh, uh..." Jayfeather snapped out of his little daze, "Willowshine?"

"We need to go to Moonpool, lets just take the kits with us and we'll decide what to do with them later." Said the she-cat calmly.

"O-okay." Jayfeather went to pick up Pure and blood.

But Pure ran away saying, "Nooo!" running behind Willowshine. Jayfeather remembered what had happened and guessed she was scared what would happen if they were in contact longer. Willowshine picked her up though and she squirmed.

Blood said, "Calm down Pure, it'll be fine."as he was being picked up and went limp in jayfeathers mouth as he picked him up making it as easy for jayfeather as possible

Pure stopped moving instantly and said, "Okay." Willowshine picked up kill and left Jayfeather to get blood.

"What's your clan? All I can smell on you is... Well, actually you all don t have any scent..." Said Jayfeather, looking at the kit with a confused face.

Blood, from where he was said, "We don't know, but we're hungry and can't find anything to eat. We all don't remember where we came from."blood meowed in a squeaky kit voice

Kill said, "Aren't you going to pick me up?"

"Oh, yeah, come here. you're scents are confusing me..." grumbled Jayfeather, picking up the small kit.

* * *

><p>Hey peeps, sorry for the short chapter. Many more to come. but i need more kittehs i have a create a cat check it out<p> 


	2. killkit

chapter 2 disclaimer: I do not own warriors moon pool my editor did not beta or edit this im seeing if i can do this

hi peeps ill be makeing a chap with characters every once in awhil when it gets there

* * *

><p>jayfeather dropped his kit in with pure and kill both fast on the cold stone ground next to willowshine waking pure still checking if they were still ok<p>

asleep in a nook with a little moss in it the other cats looked at me and

willowshine we both said youll find out later

not kitty pets there wild.

the cats nodded as they all set there noses in the cold water of moon pool pure had got up

had gotten up and wen to a peacefully resting willowshine. with a questionable look and then sudden fear and back to curiosity

jayfeather said making pure jump out of her dazed state

then said OK fastly turned fast on the cold stone jayfeather put his nose in the water and want to sleep instantly

waking in the star clan slowly processing what he saw with pure when

spottedleaf came to him and mewed lovingly there an odd bunch aren't they

jayfeather jumped and said oh ya who the kits spotted leaf interrupted while laying down in the grass yes you can see there different

cant you? ya one of them ... jayfeather was interrupted by

spottedleaf once again when spottedleaf meowed _a pure leader with the deputy of blood_

_and the medicine cat who s name is the opposite of healing_

_will bring all the clans together but_

_on clan will die before that time_ jayfeather stood aghast

in the world he could see in.

and gaped at spottedleaf the... the kits? she nodded he said witch clan

do they go to? witch clan

falls? theirs always been four!jayfeather started asking questions rapidly spottedleaf said i can

only answer one question of witch do you want to know the most.

jayfeather thought then said whose there

parents and home clan. spotted leaf smiled a sweet

loving smile there ours. As day came jayfeather woke with a start at the moon pools cold stone ground the

the other medicine cats weren' t up willowshine was though he

smiled at that. she was licking the kits clean of mud water and twigs.

he loved her so much... wait... im a medicine cat jayfeather shook his head clear of the thought. At that moment willowshine

said this is tho one reason its not worth it to ever be a medicine cat

jay feather silently agreed. Then it hit him the

prophecy. witch clan do they go to?

I hadn t asked spottedleaf um wilowshine who do they go to?

pain hit willowshines eyes as he walked over and stepping

on pure kits tail he could see. Willow shine not noticing this continued

to talk Its sad though. Jayfeather looked at willowshine curiously

not understanding sure that curiosity was just vibrating off his pelt

willowshine mewed Whats sad is bark face said they go to

three different clans, there going to be separated,

but constantly be told who there kin is in the other clans .

That answered the question jayfeather was going to ask if it wasnt for the feel for the know of their kin just then

littlecloud jumped up and looked at the kits with a scared,hopeful expression.

that answered the last question of who s going to fall and who s

going to prevail we all looked at the windclan medicine cat

and understood. now it was a matter of who gets witch kit.

it was still dark just dawn everyone would still be asleep.

Jayfeather stepped in ill take kill kit. Littlecloud... take

pure kit willowshine you should take blood kit. Littlecloud

was about to protest but then I took kill kit, he woke up,

I saw a really pretty tortoise shell catin a pretty meadow she said im going with you

and your going to be my master or something ha ha your going

to be like my dad he said after I get out of the nursery. jayfeather

almost dropped kill in a large puddle at what he just said he put him down on pile of leaves kill

im going to add the word kit at the end of your name and so will thunder clan

so im no longer going to call you kill when im talking to you .

Oh OK jayfather . jayfeather fell forward to the ground anime style.

it's jayfeather killkit OK feather not father

oh OK papa mewed kill kit enjoying his little game NO its feather not papa not

jay father got it jayfeather . killkit hung

his head as they walked along the slope from the water of

the lake. ok jay_feather_ im sorry

jayfeather let out an exasperated sigh finally you said

my name correctly . Im sorry jayfeather but the tortoise shell cat said pure oh

wait purekit and bloodkit wont come with us and that

since im going with you I ll never have a mate. Jayfeather sighed understanding now why he felt to take kill thats

true you can never mate sadly but thats so you ll never be

distracted by kits and such jayfeather said in a clear tone choking back saddness. But jay featherkill meowed yes kill kit jayfeather said starting to get annoyed you love mama I

mean willowshine . Jayfeather blushed a cat blush as kill kit

called willowshine mother then remembering what he said by liking her

then he said no I don t , I don t like her ill never like her because...

because I cant like her. Any way we need to get going firestar

will be expecting me back soon. Then we'll find a queen to take care

of you alright? Ok jay-jay jayfeather lost the kindness in his tone

as he yelled ITS but kill kit had already fallen asleep on the ground from when they stooped for a rest cause kill kit was tired

again. Jay feather sighed and picked him up and muttered I thought

he was going to stop .

* * *

><p>lol hay guys i fixed it kool right it was all dialog before any way i have a create a cat open so ya bye love you guys<p> 


	3. bloodkit

(\_/)  
>(o.o) disclaimer I DO NONT OWN WARRIORS i promise random word PINAPPLES lol _^  
>(_)0<p>

CHAPTER 3

RIVERCLAN

BLOODKIt

bloodkit waited patiently as mothwing walked into a heavily brambled den and walked back over to him and to

his disturbance once again picked him up and brought him to the den she just walked into before she entered

bloodkit noticed the strong smell of milk and he blushed as mothwing put him down to let out a mrow of laughter

and said hungry much? And nosed him into the now he knew was the nursery. As he looked in he saw a silvery

white she cat with spring green eyes and a long curved scar on her left back leg ants one who had pure

silver she cat with a hint of frosty white to her fur and spring green eyes obviously taking after her mother and then

another she cat silver she-cat with lighter underbelly and black tiger stripes and Icy blue eyes. Mothwing had pointed

to me that the queen was birchpool and the she kit with green eyes name was silverkit and the one with icy blue eyes

was darkkit. As she finished the one named birchpool stood and said is this the one you need me to take in? Bloodkit

slowly walked on to the extra soft moss as his stomach gave another lurch and growl of hunger. Birchpool told mothwing

to bring him over into her extra extra padded nest. And put him down blood kit instantly went for her nipple for milk much

to his relief she allowed hi to suckle as mothwing and his new foster mother talked on as she cats do he noticed dark kit staring at him

he ignored it for now as he mumbled your not my sister she with now an her moth aghast spat of course not why in star clan would

I want to be related to you. Blood kit ignored her knowing she was maybe sensitive this was his foster clan now not knowing his

real clan is he may want to behave more than usual for a while blood kit curled up for a nap trying to remember how old he and his brother

and sister were he thinks 4 no five moon maybe he drifted off to sleep only to wake in a beautiful forest he already knew were he was for some

reason starclan and he also knew the name of the pretty she cat going over to him he looked at her one more time wondering how he new

her and wondering why she had so much love in her eyes bloodkits thought was interrupted as she came up to him and said blood kit when

your older you will have to guide your sister and your brother onto the right paths at points

bloodkit tilted his head in that questioning way and said what? Spottedleaf said it will be made clear but make sure the clan knows your

not related to your mother but were found over by a lake im sending your foster father and mother the message as well as your new sisters

so they will know now wake and meat your father he will be there soon blood kit ran after her as she walked away but she was fading and

fastly then he woke up in the warm nursery with a tom a pure white tom with vivid ginger stripes and dark blue eyes he could definitely see

the resemblance in dark kit and him birch pool swiped me back over to her protectively knocking the wind out of him as the tom saw this he

looked at her darkkit got up and yelled DADDY the toms expression vanished and he went over to dark kit and started playing with her affectionately

as dark kit went to get the moss ball she had accidentally thrown out of the den a the tom walked over to me a asleep silverkit and birchpool and stared at me

I purred knowing his knew father was brave in how he was built and a huge lack of battle scars he seemed to lighten up and I said so if your my knew father

and your my knew mother whos my adopted grand parents if they except me the tom let out a mroww of laughter actally I quite like this one birchpool .

birchpool lightened up and let me go she said thank starclan I thought I was ganna have to fight for him she purred the tom purred as well and asked me my

name as I shuffled with the moss underneath me I said bloodkit he was proud of my name nice and strong I looked up at him and smiled whats yours?

The tom said my name my dear new son is brightpelt but for now sleep its still late and your young you should rest. Blood kit agreed but as brightpelt left and his mother and new sisters were asleep he got out and went outside and into the clearing and went to stare at the star and said...

* * *

><p>hay peeps i know its short there ganna be i will update asap kk but go check out my create a cat for the story im ganna make and this one see ya =^.^= lol kitty if you want some txtfaces pm me i might send you some kk<p> 


	4. purekit

Chapter 4

shodowclan i dont own warriors

purekit

purekit slipped into a deep sleep as little cloud somehow was strongly carrying her in his mouth into a dark dank forest with pines

everywhere littlecloud seemed to get younger and younger as he held purekit . spottedleaf thunderclans past medicine cat from

before he was born told him she had powers he didn't no what they were but he sure loved them he looked down at purekit as

something odd was happening to her she was loosing fur and her mussel was turning Grey he dropped her in surprise as she stopped

wheezing and started to breath write he felt himself getting older all over again the joints the aches the rasps for breath he understood

her powers now he considered ageing a disease it struck him he woke purekit up she didn't budge littleclouds eyes softened as he

whispered "aww shes all tuckered out he slowly picked her up the reverse ageing for him starting to go again he hurried up to the

camp and sat her down looking at the strange patch of fur on her side he licked the area to pat it down and was shocked at what

he saw it was something he never expected she had three stars on her fur black as night he padded into camp leaving her at the

entrance running to blackstars den over and over repeating his name urgently blackstar came out his den annoyed and yelled what

making half the clan jump little cloud looked up avoiding his gaze most of the cats settling knowing blackstars usualy just cranky

as little cloud said well I have a surprise for you

* * *

><p>sorry for short chappy guys i want hmmm five reviews before i continue thnx bye for now lol remember i may not be here forever xp<p> 


	5. killkit 2

Chapter 5

thunderclan

killkit

I dont own warriors

I do own cinder clan and these three kittehs so ya no taking please unless I give permission sooo to the story

jayfeathers pov

jayfeather looked up as he carried the small kit the rest of the way glad he fell asleep so he wouldn't have to deal

with kill kit calling him dad or the most annoying one hes heard so far was jayFATHER but as jayfeather was thinking

he ran into a branch and tripped tumbling into camp with an annoyed killkit. His eyes widened as he saw the camp a

white tom was looking at him bristling jayfeather got up and once again picked killkit up looking at cloudtail angrily

lashing his tail and brought him to the leaders den then once again put kill kit down and yelled bramblestar again getting

hit with the small pain of remembering firestar there dead leader no ones sure what happened to him he was just dead

in the morning he had two lives left but from what he thinks he died of old age... twice because he wasnt sick at least

thats what the clan thought. jayfeather and brambleclaw now star knew something different but he couldnt let it out bramblestar

got out of the den looking at jayfeather with no real emotion it pained him he yoused to feel pride and love from him now nothing

but sometimes it made him understand what it was like for squirrelflight. he felt no remorse for her though he hated her for what

she did he always would. leafpool now a warrior from mating with a windclan warrior, crowfeather had kits its forbidden he hated

that but it was as it was he never wanted to be a medicine cat but starclan had planned his future from the beginning and he was

sure if he werent blind he would of made a fine warrior. bramblestar snapped him back into reality. Jayfeather, jayfeather,JAYFEATHER

jayfeather said a loud WHAT in reply then appoligized but he notticed that bramblestar was looking at killkit with curiosity jayfeather

was wondering why he seemed so calm so happy he wanted to go inside his head to see what he was thinking but he couldnt it was strange

(a/n) now to killkit hes not my favorite of them but hes still important I may kill him off later... unless unuff people say no

killkits pov

killkit was looking up at the large tom jayfeather called bramblestar the pretty tortiose shell cat came up next to him he knew

she wasnt here as in alive because she was in starclan she told him he'd be safe that made me calm she also said that bramble star was our leader

and that made me happy. because it was nice to know that his leader was strong looking and maybe he might be perfect for the job

bramblestar definitely looked the part. he heard jayfeather explaining things spottedleaf was gone she made sure he knew her name

before she left and he could still see her she walked over to bramblestar and jayfeather. Jayfeathers eyes went to pupils and a natural

blue color when she was their they were both looking at her listening all though I could see her I couldn't hear her she didn't want me to so

I didn't try to listen spottedleaf left and as she did the unexpected happened...

* * *

><p>lol wow i cant seem to do much other than short chapters lately oh no i might be getting writers block hopefully not but seriously if yall dont tell me not to kill killkit i may just kill him no joke anyway review please and thnx lol _^


	6. bloodkit 2

I dont own warriors

please check out my other story's especially purely insignificant please and thnx oh ya lol I changed my name yall like it

CHAPTER 6

RIVERCLAN

BLOODKIT

**as of last time **

_Blood kit agreed but as brightpelt left and his mother and new sisters were asleep he got out and went outside and into the clearing and went to stare at the star and said..._

and said I know your hiding something from us you may as well tell me we are of course re- .spottedleaf

came down fast and put her tail over his mouth .bloodkit smiled as she confirmed his suspension

he chuckeled and said "I knew it" as he padded over to a grassy area to sit. spottedleafs fur bristled

and mewed " you think to much for a kit your age" and then went into a quieter voice "you cant tell

your brothers and sister" she whispered into the wind as she left her fur still puffed out. He heard his

mother rustling in the den as the sun came out. he rushed out of the clans clearing knowing that not

everyone knew about him. spotttedleaf was right he thought to much for only not even five moon old

kit. he thought more also it got on his nerves that when he spoke and when he thought the voices

were different in his head it was a deepish sound but out loud it was a squeak. BLOODKIT. Oops

he thought to late as birchpool and a curious brightpelt ran out of his den he ran over to brightpelt

and started to play with his tail as it lashed back and forth. darkkit and silverkit came out silverkit

looking confused and darkkit had a smug look on as she came out but saw what was going on and

her tail started to lash as she to was getting hyper and ran over to tackle bloodkit. he happily obliged

to the play fight as they rolled and rolled over and over in the grass and dirt in the camp. cats started

to come out hearing the new voice of bloodkit wondering who it was brightpelt and birchpool were

to busy laughing at the kits. silver kit started to walk over to bloodkit her pace quickening as she jumped

up and pinned him to the ground whispering, we may not be related and ill always know that but if you

ever need someone me and darkkit are here. bloodkit stayed on the ground shocked silverkit both just

looked at him with smiles on there faces. he felt he wanted to protect them both but he was just a kit and

soon the whole clan would know he wasnt related to birchpool, brightpelt ,darkkit ,or silverkit in-fact they

would know so soon it scared him. soon the whole clan was out looking at him he wanted to play innocent

heck he wanted to be innocent but his and his brother and sisters existence meant harm to the clans till. the

time came for wind to parish he would be the best warrior he could be whatever it took to keep the people

close to him safe he'd do it again remembering the clan was looking at him he slightly shook with a slight fear

he hoped they would except him silverkit and darkkit came to his flank and sat down on either side of him

there pelts warming him and there scents wreathed around him he felt alive he wanted it to sat that way. The

cat all the clan had called mistystar came out he turned to her as brightpelt came and picked him up mistystar

looked at him with fear and happiness she knew bloodkit thought . She knew he was danger he quivered at the

she cat as she howled for all the clan to come out she explained he wasn't related but was found and reminded

silverkit and darkkit they werent related but were "sharing" parents for the time being they mewed in squeaky

voices although more mature than a relay young kit they were of course 4 ½ moons old. As all went quite a tom smelling

of crowfood ran into the clearing with several other rancid smelling cats.

* * *

><p>yay its finished srry had to hurry went out to eat but please check out my other storys purely insignifigant and cinder clna and tell me what you think gtg bye love ya<p> 


	7. there mistake

Its been a awhile I decided to do a chapter of a starclan dream with jayfeather and littlecloud this should be fun

I don't own warriors

By: kera alter

* * *

><p>"You've made a grave mistake"<p>

Both jayfeather and littlecloud looked confused

Jayfeather spoke up first

"what are you talking about"

Spottedleaf looked as if ready to yell

"killkit was supposed to go with littlecloud he knew who to go to but he disobeyed"

Realization fell on both jayfeather and littleclouds faces

Littlecloud spoke first "purekit is supposed to go to jayfeather and killkit is supposed to be mine? Am I right?"

Spottedleafs tail lashed "yes littlecloud I'm sure YOU know why"

Littlecloud almost looked guilty "jayffeather you have to take her I can't even touch her"

Jayfeathers tail puffed "what happened?" littlecloud spoke softly "I could've killed her"

Spottedleafs fur was all puffed iin agitation "you see your mistakes, yes?"

Jayfeather spoke "yes spottedleaf, killkit will be crushed but you know what you're doing, but if I'm in

contact with purekit for a long time will she be ok?" spottedleaf whispered something about pawns

before telling jayfeather that she will be fine nothing will happen to her.

Spottedleaf spoke once more "ill tell your leaders and see if this can be done in time" and ran in a

different derection.

Littlecloud and jayfeather both thought in time?

* * *

><p>Sorry if its short but hay its there if anyone reading im getting better at typing I took a class at school so this should help you all till next time BYE! R&amp;R!<p> 


End file.
